


《Happy New Year》【SG/倾天柱x疚护车/拆卸】

by Elims



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: 咩啥好说的，两个老疯子做爱做了两年（？）的故事（。）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	《Happy New Year》【SG/倾天柱x疚护车/拆卸】

迎接新的一年，欺扯人的疯子医官喜欢用烟、酒还有性来庆祝。  
所以他现在喝的醉醺醺的，油箱被高纯撑的发涨，在高纯催化下飘飘欲仙又性致高涨的医官叼着一支电子烟，深深的吸上一口。他扳过自己身旁深紫色塞伯坦人的面甲，手指摸索着寻到两片抿起微凉的嘴唇，疚护车迫不及待的把自己的面甲凑过去，像对方献媚的送上自己的亲吻。  
倾天柱只有在这样的时刻才会显得分外仁慈。  
医官跪坐在沙发上，指间夹着一支徐徐燃烧的电子烟卷，医疗单位的对接部件裸露着，外置节点随着他机体前后摇晃的动作在沙发上来回磨蹭。他如痴如醉的舔吻着欺扯人领袖的唇，吻住他，向他的拆卸伴侣口中渡入辛辣中带着芬芳的烟雾，这一刻他的形象堕落且风情，足以让杀伐果断的暴君为之动容。  
“拜托……”疚护车款款的摆动腰肢，他的齿列轻柔的咬住破坏大帝的下唇，猩红的光学镜包含情欲，浪荡的欺扯人婊子医官尽心尽力的勾引着他的领袖，引诱他，以期对方把那根粗长的管子操进自己的机体，让他尖叫，让他疯狂过载。  
他总能得偿所愿，因为疚护车那么卖力，倾天柱总是乐意兴致勃勃的配合他的小把戏。  
疚护车疯狂而贪婪，他喜欢对一切他感兴趣的东西施虐，不管那是活物还是死物，他都把自己的虐待欲发泄在他们身上，但他同时也迫切的渴求他深爱的东西对他施虐——而他渴求的东西，只有他的领袖。  
倾天柱的输出管在疚护车的接口内进出，医官扶着领袖的髋部装甲机体一次次起伏，输出管每一次深入都引起青白色机体疯狂战栗，他仰起头，绷紧颈部管线，像是濒临死亡般抽泣、呻吟。  
疚护车颤抖着倾身，让自己的胸甲贴上领袖的胸甲，他满足的叹息着，感受着被填满的充实。  
他们在跨年的夜晚做爱，从今年，一直到明年。


End file.
